Lily Saturday
by Jennythe3
Summary: Lily Saturday is Zak's supposedly dead twin sister. But, she's as alive as can be. When she comes back with her real parents, and starts with finding cryptids, they'll discover something about her that she never knew before. *May have to change rating* UP FOR ADOPTION and is currently DISCONTINUED.
1. Prologue

_**Well, this is my first Secret Saturdays fanfiction, and I hope you like it. I've been reading a lot of fanfiction where Zak has a twin sister, and I'm making my own, except the way I think it would turn out. This is the first chapter, which is the prologue. Oh, and Lily has the skin tone as Zak. They are identical twins, aside from hair color. Sorry about the no lines showing up. Microsoft Word doesn't like this site apparently. I'll underline where it starts a new paragraph for now.  
><strong>_

**Prologue**

A family of four were in their living room, like most other families. There was Zak and Lily, twin toddlers, Drew, the mother, and Solomon "Doc" Saturday, the father. But, they weren't like most other families. They studied cryptids, creatures that are rumored not to exist, such as Bigfoot, except that Bigfoot was on the low end of the danger zone. Suddenly, they received a video message. "Dr. Saturday, we have a Poison Flashlight Frog infestation!" The message was from Henry Cheveyo. The screen went static. Drew picked up Lily and Zak, as the airship went directly towards Henry's lab. The airship turned as quickly as possible, and they were there within an hour. They would have been there sooner, but they had to pick up Abby, their babysitter so she could watch the twins.

Doc and Drew hurried off the airship, as Lily stared longingly out the window. She seen a Poison Flashlight Frog through it, and giggled. Something strange then happened. She turned into one! In her Poison Flashlight Frog form, she could move as quickly as an adult Frog, because that is what she turned into. She still had the mind of a 3 month old though. Lily jumped off the airship, using the air ducts. She hopped away, exploring.

"Lily! Lily!" Abby called, looking for the baby girl. She seen some Poison Flashlight Frogs in the air ducts. "Oh no…." She ran through the airship and picked up Zak. _The Flashlight Frogs… Lily…_She sobbed, thinking Lily was dead from the Frog's poison. Soon, the Saturdays returned to the airship, when Abby said the news. They held a little funeral, then asked Agent Epsilon to erase all of their memories of their little daughter. They couldn't bear to keep the news, and live normally with it. Or, their type of normal anyways.

Lily though, was having fun. She hopped to the next town, and soon came across a little house. She soon fell asleep, and turned again into a baby girl, and she kicked the door in her sleep. The man who lived there awoke, hearing the banging on the front door. He opened it, and spotted the baby girl with white hair. The man, Dallas, took Lily in, and raised her as his own. She was named Lily, because of the shirt she was wearing. It had a frog, and a bunch of lily pads on it.


	2. The Meeting

_**This is the first REAL chapter of the story. It is longer, better, and the plot actually starts. BTW, any cryptid Lily turns into is the FEMALE version. I only own Lily and Dallas. Just telling you, I type Fiskerton's talk with errors due to him not speaking full English. Also, the name Hepsly comes from Hepsli, which means "all of them" in Turkish.  
><strong>_

Θ With Lily Θ  
>Lily sat in her green bedroom, at a brown school-desk, finishing a report on a Polar Bear. She finished writing her 5 sentence conclusion; she sprung up from her purple chair, and called out, "Dad! I'm done with my homework; can I watch TV?" The 13 year old girl asked her adoptive father, Dallas.<p>

"Sure sweetie. AFTER you watch the news. You know how I like you to be in touch with current events." Her father replied. Lily came down from her bedroom, and ran down the stairs. She rushed into a yellow recliner, and the instant she sat down, she had the bench already up. She grabbed the remote, and turned the small television to Channel 7. There was a story about a kid her age, controlling thousands of what they called 'cryptids.' She felt strange seeing the creatures on TV. She felt... a special connection, like she could be one of them. A picture of a Neural Parasite appeared on the screen, and the feeling she felt, she could no longer hold it back.

She thought of the creature, and her form began to change. She shrunk and turned into the size of the creature. Her body changed form, and she gained tiny green wings, and the same color tail. She became brown, with a glowing yellow oval. Lily became a Nuteral Parasite. She fly outside, trying to figure out what was going on. Maybe the boy she seen on TV would know what was going on. Lily flew to Phoenix, Arizona, the closest town nearby that had a large population. 

She soon remembered a creature she seen on the News. They called it the Fiskerton Phantom. She hid in an alley, and turned into the body of one. She walked out into the open, and people started freaking out. They grabbed pitchforks, and Lily knew what that meant. She ran as fast as she could before one of the thrown pitchforks hit her. She avoided them, and ran into an alley. They kept running the same way as before, and she turned back into the Parasite. 

Θ With the Saturdays Θ 

"Mom! We're getting a cryptid report from Phoenix, Arizona! The cryptid is a..." Zak said, stopping when he realized what type of cryptid that was. At first he thought, _Fisk went to Arizona! Really? He knows people will attack him! _Then Fiskerton walked into the room. "Fisk, what were you doing in Arizona!" Zak asked, urgently.

"Say wha... I wasn't in Arzona (Air-Zon-a). Who that?" He asked, seeing a Fiskerton Phantom on TV. "She a girl! I not a girl!" The gorilla-cat pointed out, showing that the creature was shorter and skinnier then himself.

Drew came down, knowing that Zak cut his sentence off. She had her sword out, thinking an enemy burst in. "What is it Zak! What's wrong!" She said, anxiously.  
>"The cryptid report... It's... another Fiskerton Phantom!" Zak finished. "You said Fisk was the only one left."<p>

"I thought he was. We should go, now. There's no telling how this one will react to angry citizens. You've seen what happened with Fisk the time we stopped Van Rook from forcing cryptid fights." Drew came to the driver's panel, and told her husband Doc, "There is a cryptid report in Phoenix, Arizona. The cryptid is another Fiskerton Phantom. We need to go, now!" Knowing the urgency, Doc sped off to the capital. The airship sped up quickly, and they arrived in a matter of minutes.

Θ With Lily Θ

Lily heard the airship coming, and watched it land. The kid, his parents, the Komodo dragon, Fiskerton Phantom, and what looked like a dinosaur came out. She heard them discussing a plan, always calling the Phantom, "Fisk". She flew out, and they gasped seeing a Nuteral Parasite there. Argost was dead... Wasn't he? "Why is a Parasite here... Argost was the only one with them. Watch your back." Doc said. By then, all of the citizens had evacuated.

A moment of tension stood, with Lily hovering in the same spot.  
>"You're that kid on the TV, aren't you?" Lily asked, still in that form. Zak looked freaked out, seeing that it just talked. He finally nodded to see what would happen next. "I need your help." She turned human, revealing her human form. Fiskerton was a bit disappointed, seeing that he was actually alone with his species.<p>

"She's human! This is defiantly NOT one of Argost's tricks." Doc confirmed.  
>"Argost? THAT freak show? Why would you think I was with that dude? He's dead now, anyways." She said, with her white and black hair flapping in the wind. "Anyways, recently I've been feeling weird when I watch the news. There are so many stories about cryptids, and I feel... Connected to all of them. Today was different. I TRANSFORMED into some of them. I'd like to know if you could figure out why that is. Can you?"<p>

The mother finally muttered something, "Hepsy... That is Hepsy's power! To transform into every cryptid on earth. The power is as strong as Kur, but also wasn't a threat. She was Kur's sister."

"How do we know if I am that ancient Hepsy? It's not like we have Kur here, to take a DNA sample to compare to mine." Lily said. They looked at her with a certain look on their faces. "Alright, is it the boy, you, him, the Phantom, the Komodo Dragon, or the dino-bird?" She asked, pointing at Drew, knowing what the look meant.

"It's me." Zak said. "But, I think the Kur power was drained. I probably still have the DNA, because I DID survive."

Lily looked at Zak, and seemed to read his history. "I've read about that Flute that was used on you. If you were Kur, and the spirit was extracted, you wouldn't be here right now. Your power is recharging." Lily said, seeming to break out of it. "What just happened?" She asked, not remembering what she had just said.

The family gasped, knowing that information. Zak began to talk again. "I still have the powers... I'm still special!" They talked about the subject for a while, before bringing Lily into the airship to begin the tests. 


	3. BIG NEWS

**Well, I'm sorry that this looked like an actual update. But its news. I lost my inspiration for this story a long time ago, and switched my fandoms. **

**I'm sorry to say it, but this story is now ****DISCONTINUED.**** I hate to even type that, but it's true. But, before you fans get all upset, this story ****_is_**** up for adoption.**

**ADOPTION! Multiple people are allowed to adopt this plotline. Message me, or leave a review for details on this, and my reasoning.**


End file.
